Tears Airport
by narwhal227
Summary: Tao Birth Gift-Kebahagiaan yang selalu abadi selamanya/TAORIS


Tears Airport

.

HaRin EXOtic

.

TaoRis

.

Rated T

.

Yaoi,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

.

SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA TAO-GE~! *teriak pake tao eh toa* Hadiahnya FF Song, lagi kecantol ama lagu masa predebut Lay sih, judulnya Tears Airport. Nyeseeek banget. Silakan baca, tolong jangan keburu ilfil karena FFnya belum tentu sad ending.

* * *

**17 May 2013**

"KRIS-GE!" namja itu menjeritkan sebuah nama, keringatnya bercucuran dan matanya membelalak lebar.

"Ada apa, Tao-er?" tanya sang hyung, menatap cemas adiknya.

Namja itu menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana... hanya mimpi buruk." katanya. Sang Hyung pun menganggguk dan meninggalkan kamar didinya.

Namja itu menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu... apakah akan menjadi kenyataan?" gumamnya.

Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, namja kelahiran Qingdao,China. Untuk umur ukuran 16 tahun, wajah dan sikapnya seperti anak kecil biarpun wajahnya sedikit sangar. Manja dan cengeng, pemalu. Mirip panda karena mempunyai lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

Belakangan ini, bayang-bayang namjachingunya selalu menghantuinya lewat mimpi. Bukan berarti ia tidak senang, tetapi belakangan ini yang menghantuinya adalah bayangan bahwa namjachingunya meninggalkannya, lalu hilang entah kemana. Dan untuk malam ini... ia bermimpi ada dirinya sendiri dengan namja tidak dikenal, berambut hitam kemerahan.

"Apa itu selingkuhanku?" tanya Tao cemas mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku bukan namja seperti itu!' batinnya lalu meraih ponselnya. Mengetikan sesuatu disana.

'Gege, aku bosan, aku ingin ke taman bermain. Temani aku, ge? jebaaaa~al? ^^'

Tao tersenyum. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dan menghela nafas keras-keras.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Tao bergetar menandakan ada pesan. Tao membuka isi pesan itu.

'Boleh, kajja! kita bertemu di depan taman bermain biasa. Kebetulan gege ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.' balas namjachingunya.

Tao bersenandung senang. Ia menyambar handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Klek

BLAM

Sisalah satu namja. Heh? siapa?

Tentu saja Huang Yixing atau Lay. Hyung Tao. Lay geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh... dasar, kalau menyangkut Kris pasti tidak sadar apa-apa." gumam Lay. Lay memang sudah ada dari tadi, bahkan dengan sadisnya menggeplak kepala Tao. Tao? gak nyadar... -"

-0-

"Kris-ge~" Tao melambaikan tangannya senang kepada namja jangkung berambut pirang keemasan.

Dialah namjachingu Tao, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, namja berumur 19 tahun, parasnya yang cool dan wataknya yang dingin membuat dia beberapa kali kerap ditawari sebagai model. Tetapi menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan model akan merepotkan dirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, ge?" tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Ani, baru datang kok. Kajja!" kata Kris menggandeng tangan Tao. Mereka berjalan memasuki taman kenapa, kali ini Tao merasa Kris sedikit pucat dan lemas.

"Gege, Tao ingin boneka panda." rajuk Tao. Kris mengangguk dan membawa Tao ke toko boneka.

"Permisi..." ucap Kris.

"Ya? apa kalian membutuhkan boneka?" tanya namja imut yang sepertinya kasir.

"Ya. Kami membutuhkan boneka panda." jawab Kris. Namja itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, berpikir. Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne." katanya. Ia menoleh kebawah dan mengambil sebuah boneka panda dan naga. Tao dan Kris mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini~! boneka pasangan panda dan naga. Di dalam tas yang dikenakan boneka panda dan boneka naga ini terdapat miniatur panda dan naga yang disatukan akan berpelukan. Cocok untuk kalian. Bawalah~! gratis untuk pasangan manis seperti kalian." katanya antusias. Tiba-tiba, tangan kekar mengalungi lehernya. Namja itu terkejut.

"Sehunnie!" seru namja itu. "Tidak di toko."

"Luhannie-ge~" rajuk namja yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie'.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun," kata kasir itu tegas. "Tetap bereskan toko atau kau kutendang kau dari kamar." ancamnya.

"Iya, iya." jawabnya malas kemudian meninggalkan kasir itu.

"Mianhae, itu namjachinguku, dia memang manja," ringis kasir itu. "Namaku Xi Luhan, umur 19 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, dan boneka itu gratis."

"Iya! Kamsahamnida, Luhannie-ge!" seru Tao imut. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sampai bertemu lagi!" pamit Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Heboh sekali. Tiang listrik itu 'pangeran' dikuliahmu kan Luhan ge?" tanya namja berkulit tan.

"Keren sekali dia." sahut namja bermata bulat.

"Kerenan mana sama aku, D.O hyung?" tanya namja itu narsis.

"Kau terlalu narsis, Kim Jongin." jawab namja yang kita kenal bernama D.O cuek.

"Ya! aku namjachingumu, Hyung." kesal namja itu.

"Thiapa yang peduli, Kai?" sindir Sehun, namjachingu Luhan.

"Berisik. Urusi cadelmu dulu baru urusi aku." jawab Kai.

"YAK!"

-0-

"Nah, gege, apa yang ingin gege bicarakan?" tanya Tao.

"Kita bicarakan di bianglala itu, oke?" tanya Kris menunjuk biangala yang besar. Tao mengangguk.

"Silakan masuk." ucap pegawai bianglala. Tao dan Kris memasuki bianglala. Kris menghela nafas.

"Tao... aku ingin besok kau mengantarku ke bandara." kata Kris serius.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao cemas. Firasat buruk mulai menghampirinya.

"Aku... sakit kanker stadium 3. Aku akan menjalani pengobatan di Canada... untuk selamanya karena tidak ada jaminan aku akan sembuh." lirih Kris memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Hati Tao benar-benar hancur saat itu juga. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan bercanda, gege." kata Tao dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak bercanda." jawab Kris, tetap menatap lekat Tao yang menunduk.

"Hikss... Gege kejam! gege telah menjalin hubungan denganku, tetapi kenapa gege tidak memberitahukan aku?" isak Tao. Kris merasa perih hatinya mendengar isakkan Tao.

"Uljimma, tersenyumlah tanpa aku. Aku hanya namja penyakitan yang tidak pantas bersamamu." kata Kris memeluk Tao, yang tengah menangis.

"Pabboya! Mana mungkin aku tersenyum tanpamu, gege?!" isak Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris. Kris terdiam, dia tahu saat-saat ini adalah kenangan terakhirnya. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan momen-momen ini di hari-hari terakhirnya.

"Besok... aku ingin kau mengantarku ke bandara, terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." kata Kris lembut. Tao tak merespon. Hingga akhirnya, bianglala mereka sudah turun. Kris menggandeng tangan Tao, mereka berjalan sampai mereka berada di gerbang keluar taman bermain.

"Tao, aku ingin kau mengantarku ke bandara, sebagai terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." kata Kris lembut.

PLAAAK

Tao menampar Kris. Kris menatap Tao tak percaya, sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"PABBO! JIKA KAU BEGINI, SAMA SAJA KAU MEMAINKAN PERASAANKU! TAK PERNAHKAH KAU BERPIKIR MENJADI AKU? Hikss... Saranghaeyo, ge... Kalu begini, sebaiknya kita putus." kata Tao menangis, boneka panda yang dibelinya dilempar ke arah Kris lalu berlari.

"Tao..." lirih Kris memungut boneka panda itu, kemudian menciumnya penuh cinta. "Boneka ini akan menjadi perjuanganku untuk kembali."

Kemudian ia berjalan dengan gontai ke rumahnya.

-0-

"Hikss... gege.. aku tidak ingin kami berpisah... hikss... gege.." isak Tao meredam suaranya di bantal.

Tok tok tok

"Tao-ie, makan dulu. Kau belum makan dari tadi siang," terdengar suara cemas Lay.

"Hikss.. aku tidak lapar, ge." ucap Tao lirih.

"Tao, jelaskan semuanya kepada kami. Jangan memendamnya sendiri." kini suara bijaksana, Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, namjachingu Lay.

"Taozi, ini aku, Luhan membawa teman-temanku di toko. Ayolah ceritakan pada kami." mohon suara lembut yang diyakini Luhan. Akhirnya, Tao membuka pintu kamarnya. Terdapat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-teman sekolah Tao, Lay yang membawa baki makanan, Suho yang menatapnya cemas beserta Chen,Xiumin,Kai,D.O, Luhan,dan Sehun-pegawai toko.

Tangis Tao kembali pecah.

"Hikss... silahkan.. hikss.." Tao mencoba meredam isakkannya sendiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Lay meletakkan baki makanan di meja kamar Tao dan memeluk Tao, menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo... ceritakan kepada kami semua."kata D.O lembut, sifat keibuannya muncul.

"Kris-ge... sakit kanker-hikss.. mau pindah ke Canada... hikss.." ucap Tao sesenggukan.

"Tao, memang kadang takdir memainkan kita. Belum tentu Kris akan pergi dari sisimu. Kau juga harus melupakan dia perlahan-lahan, mau atau tidak. Itu semua tergantung kepadamu. Percayalah, jodoh kita tak mungkin terpisah, biarpun Kris sudah tidak ada lagi nanti, jangan terpuruk. Kau dan dia akan selalu bersama selamanya," nasehat Suho. Yang lainnya menyetujui ucapan itu.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ne?" tanya Suho menghapus air mata Tao.

"Suho-appa, Lay eomma, boleh tidak kami menginap?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Boleh. Tolong jangan panggil kami appa-eomma, kami hanya berpacaran." jawab Lay sedikit tersipu.

"Tapi kelakuannya mirip eomma-appa..."sahut Xiumin. "Lay dan Suho eomma-appa, Tao anaknya. Benar kan?"

"Benar." jawab Kai. Semua tergelak. Sedangkan, Lay tersipu dan Suho sedikit merona.

"Jangan sedih lagi, ne? tetap semangat. Lihat sahabatmu ada di sini." kata Chanyeol.

"Iya." Tao tersenyum.

"Ini sudah malam, teman-temanmu akan menginap. Sebaiknya Luhan-hyung,D.O,Xiumin-hyung,Baekhyun dan aku tidur disini." kata Lay. "Sedangkan yang lain tidur di kamarku dan Suho. Tidak ada protes." potong Lay sebelum para seme memprotes.

"Baik. Ayo tidur," ajak Chen diangguki semuanya.

"Kau santai sekali, Chen," komentar Kai.

"Aku tidak pernah begituan sama Xiumin-hyung," jawab Chen santai.

"Sudah! tidur, kapan kalian tidur jika mengobrol terus." tengah Suho.

"Iyaa~" jawab semuanya dan langsung menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut.

-0-

Pagi mulai menyangsang, begitu juga dengan Kris, sudah siap dengan ransel dan kopernya. Hari ini, Kris akan pergi ke Canada untuk pengobatannya. Pagi-pagi fajar, Kris harus sudah siap dari bandara.

Tetapi, hatinya sangat keberatan. Dia tidak mau terpisah dari Tao-nya. Sepanjang menunggu pesawat, Kris hanya mencari-cari bocah kecil nan polos itu.

_"Pesawat tujuan Kanada akan terbang. Penumpang diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap."_

Kris menghela nafas. 'Dia tak datang,' batinnya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Kris menyeret kopernya, berjalan menuju tempat penerbangan pesawat. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan tangga pesawat, Kris memantapkan langkahnya, terhenti oleh suatu suara.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau bertemu Kris-ge!" seru suara yang sangat Kris kenal. Suara...

.

.

.

.

Tao.

Kris menoleh ke belakang. Tao dengan air mata yang merembes dari matanya.

"Kris-ge..." lirih Tao. Kris tak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap Tao. Sedetik kemudian, Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari Tao. Hancur sudah hati Tao berkeping-keping.

"Gege..~" isak Tao, tubuhnya sudah diseret oleh security. Kris diam, dia tetap menaiki tangga pesawat.

"GEGEE~~!" Tao menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, bersamaan dengan berjalannya pesawat itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Tao...

Dibalik kaca pesawat...

.

.

.

Kris menitikkan air matanya mendengar jeritan pilu Tao.

-0-

**2 May 2016**

3 Tahun berlalunya kejadian tragis itu, Tao tak mengenal cinta lagi. Tao berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan cuek. Saat Tao sedang belajar, ponselnya bergetar.

DRRT DRRT

'From: Someone Miss You

Halo, Tao. Apa kabar?

Kuharap kau tidak benci kepadaku.

Aku punya permintaan, bisakah kau melihat dari jendelamu ke bawah?'

Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tao membelalakan matanya, mulutnya ia tutup dengan tangan. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris, Wu Yi Fan, dengan potongan rambut hitam kemerahan, tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Ia tersenyum tampan, mengancungkan boneka panda dan boneka naga yang dibelinya tahun lalu.

Tao berlari keluar dari kamar, tidak menghiraukan Lay dan Suho yang menatapnya heran. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kris, Kris dan Kris.

BRAAAK

"KRIS-GE~!" Tao menghambur ke arah Kris, memeluknya.

"Kris-ge... Kau kembali~" bisik Tao memeluk Kris.

"Ne, Aku kembali untukmu, Tao." Kris membalas pelukan Tao.

"Rambutku dipotong karena menjalani pengobatan. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku menerimamu semuanya, Kris-ge," kata Tao, kemudian menyatukan mereka kedalam pelukan lagi yang erat.

Kebahagiaan akan selalu ada untuk kita, bukan?

**END**

**Jelek bangeet~ karena bikinnya ngebut jadinya gak sreg. Mian Tao-ge, hadiahnya jelek TTATT**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
